In an enterprise setting, users of mobile devices may install and use various enterprise applications in a bring-your-own-device (BYOD) environment. The use of these enterprise applications may cause local storage of enterprise data in memory of the mobile devices. When a user replaces an old device with a new device, the enterprise may have little to no control over the enterprise data in the old device.